Hetalia Questions and Answers
by The Rational Dove
Summary: Ever had a strange question you wish you could ask the Hetalia characters? Well, here's the place to go!
1. Introduction

**Author's Note- This fan ficiton was just something I wanted to do in the spur of the moment. If there is anyone out there with a similar fanfic, I do not mean to steal the idea from you. I only wanted to have fun with Hetalia characters. I give you full credit for being the first people with the idea. Also, if you make something similar to this, I won't hunt you down!**

**Inspired by "Ouran Dares" by RockerGirl1719.**

**~AnimeOtakuFan1029**

Hello, my friends and welcome to the fic where you get to fool around with Hetalia characters! Ask them questions, have them do certain things, ect. You, the viewers, get to decide what happens! Just post a review with your suggestion and/or question (Be sure to specify which character) Only I have a few rules for you to follow:

Please don't reply with anything too inappropriate. (ex. Have so-and-so…..ahem....sleep with so-and-so)

When asking questions to a character who has a younger/older form (ex. Chibitalia and Italy), don't ask something that only the other age would know. (Note: Chibitalia and Italy are two different characters here.

No spoiler questions: (ex. "Holy Roman Empire, are you really Germany?" or "Japan, what happens in episode 4?")

You can refer to the characters human names in reviews, but I will be calling them by country name

Have fun and be creative! The weirder the question, the weirder the answer!

Okay, that's it! Hope to see reviews soon!

Prussia: Or else I shall seize your vital regions!

Me: Prussia, do you mind!

Prussia: Oh I don't mind at all, AnimeOtakuFreak!

Hungary: AnimeOtakuFreak, may I? *pulls out frying pan*

Me: Be my guest

*Noise of Hungary and Prussia fighting with each other.*

Send in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I didn't expect so much feedback! (Yayz!). So I'm really excited for the first round of questions! I tried my very best. If you feel I'm out of character, then please tell me! (I don't want this to be boring!) Thanks again and enjoy!**

**~AnimeOtakuFreak1029**

* * *

Me: *comes in with a folder of letters* Well, this shall be exciting! We have a ton of question for you guys!

Belarus: And girls

Me: Yes…..and girls.

Italy: Ooohhh! Can I read the first one? Please?

Me: I don't know…….I kinda wanted to open up the first open (It is my fanfiction)

Italy: Okay, but can I at least open one?

Me: *nods* Anywho, on with the questions! This one's from V-chan-rides-a-rotflcopter. The question is for Romano!

Romano: Huh? *Looks up from a basket of tomatoes*

Me: *reads question* _Lovi~ if you could be any other nation for a day, and do whatever you want as them with no consequence to yourself~  
Who would you be and why?? Ehh~?_

Romano: Hmmm…………Well…….*gazes at the other nations* That's a toughie………I have two choices! I would want to be Spain because he has tomatoes and I'd eat every tomato I saw! But on the other hand, I would like to be Germany, because I hate him and I'd ruin him. I'd scar his reputation and wear a fake mustache so he's uncool!

Germany: …-_-'

Italy: Um…brother? Why do you hate Germany so much?

Romano: I'm glad you asked that! You see…

Me: OKAY, MOVING ON! The next question is-

Romano: Hey, AnimeOtakuFreak? Who asked me that question?

Me: V-chan-rides-a-rotflcopter. Why?

Romano: Well, I got this basket of tomatoes and it seems V-chan sent them. Thanks, V-chan! *hugs basket*

Me: *smiles* Well, isn't that sweet! In any case, the next question is from King of Prussia-

Prussia: Say what? *walks over and snatches letter from AOF1029* I don't recall there being a "king" of Prussia….*reads letter* Pfft. This is about the Italies. And their….well...Why don't you read it, AnimeOtakuFreak? Oh, and King of Prussia, I have a question for you. Explain your username!

Me: Kay? Umm…The question says: _Directed at the Italies and/or any other character with an ahoge:  
How do you get haircuts? I mean, if your ahoge curl thing is your erogenous zone then would cutting off be like cutting of your...?  
*ahem*_

Romano: What the-? What kind of perverted question is that? I though no one was supposed to ask inappropriate questions?

Me: Well….first off, I don't know what the questions are prior to reading them. Secondly, I just didn't want people to suggest DOING something inappropriate…

Italy: Umm….well, King of Prussia, we just don't cut in that area. Most of the time, we either do it ourselves or have someone with specific instructions not to cut the curl do it.

Russia: So, that's what that curl is! *touches 's curl*

Italy: *shivers*

Romano: R-russia? Ummm…p-p-please d-d-d-don't do th-that!

Me: Russia……Listen to Romano.

Russia: *steps back from *

Me: Thank you. Now why don't you read the next question, Italy?

Italy: *immediately perks up* Yippie! Okay….This is from MiamiChick94-

America: Did someone say Miami? Who's from Miami?

Italy: The person who wrote this question.

America: Really? Who's it addressed to?

Italy: Russia, actually

America: Oh…

Russia: A question for me?

Italy: Yep! It says: _What __exactly does it mean to be one with Russia? And why do say kolkolkol? Sorry if the straightforwardness is offending you. You're my fave character by the way.:3_

Russia: Aww~! That's always good to hear that I'm someone's favorite character. Anyway…What is means to become one with me? Well…*smirks* would you like me to show you?

Lithuania: :O

Russia: *laughs* That's a funny face you got there, Lithuania! Does that mean you would like to become one with me?

Lithuania: Uh………I…um…..uh….

Russia: I see. In any case, becoming one with me is…well... becoming one with me. Simple. *smiles* as for your last question, It's just something I like to say often…*purple steam surrounds Russia*…very, VERY, often** Oh and one more thing: MiamiChick, it's warm in Florida isn't it? I hope I can visit there and not be covered in snow for once. Would you mind if I visit?

Me: Um…Thanks for the answers (sort of). Our next question is from Flippykills2.

_Russia,_

Are you having an affair with Sunflower? Don't lie. I've seen you and Sunflower in the office every single night TOGETHER this week. All those long walks in in the blizzards of Siberia...bashing people's heads off on the moonlight. I thought we had something :( !

Sincerly signed,

Waterpipe

P.S. Vodka says hi and asks if your coming over for game night. We're playing Scrabble.

Belarus: So, Russia…Who's this Sunflower Flippykills mentioned?

Russia: I don't know what she's talking about.

Belarus: Is that the truth?

Russia: *sweating* Um……I….um...believe that's correct….yeah…Yeah…kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol.

Me: So……is that it?

Russia: Yeah…Pretty much…Oh and I say hi back to Vodka! Maybe I'll join you guys later!

Me: Alright! The next question is asked by BY-DAY-GA44:

_I wanted to ask Russia a REALLY important question!!:C  
(So what are you true thoughts on China?)_

China: What about me, aru?

Russia: Ah, my thoughts about China…He is VERY close to me *strolls over to China*

China: What are you talking about, aru? I don't think we're that close, aru….

Russia: Oh, we are, China! *placing a hand under China's chin*

China: Will you stop that, aru? It's uncomfortable, aru!

Russia: *drops China's chin* Okay. I'm glad someone mentioned China.

China: *grumbles* Hopefully, I'll be ignored some more, aru…

Me: …….That was…..interesting…Anyhoot, next two questions are from akane sarumara:

_Hello, Hungary! When did you got to like frying pans so much? And where do you keep them? Since, you always seem to have one at hand, just in case;)_

Hungary: My frying pans have had a special place in my heart ever since the Holy Roman Empire days. This one in particular, (Pulls out pan from out of nowhere), was a gift from Austria.

Austria: I don't remember giving you a frying pan.

Hungary: *surprised* What do you mean? We went to that store and you picked it out just for me and-

Austria: That's not true. I never bought you anything of the sort

*Hungary and Austria are still fighting in the background*

Me: Here's the final question from akane sarumara:

_America! What's your favourite sport? And how did you learn to control that strength? (I mean, we all know you were able to lift a buffalo already back when England found you)._

America: Finally, a question for the hero! My favorite sport is a three way tie between basketball, baseball, football and ice hockey!

England: That's four sports, America

America: Oh...well, that doesn't matter! For your other question, I had lots of practice with that. *Grabs hamburger and eats it* Fit kam be harf su manag. *continues eating hamburgers* Mumblemumblemumble America has to be mumblemumblemumble like I mumblemumblemumble

Germany: No one can understand what you are saying, America.

America: Hmmmm…… I see… Well, to sum it up, I had to work hard to control my massive bicesps!

England: Yeah…Those wondrous clumps of hamburger meat…

Me: And it looks like that's all the questions for the time being. Keep on asking them!

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end! I hoped you liked it. I apologize for not getting to everyone's questions in this round. I'm trying to fit as many in as possible. I'll try to answer every question if I can. Thanks again! Keep your eyes peeled for the next installment!**

** Here's a little tidbit of information I learned about Russia's Kolkolkol. There isn't a real true interpretation on this catchphrase of Russia's, but the most common one is quite…gruesome... Kol is related to the Russia term that means "to impale". This related to Czar Iva the Terrible who would impale people as a disciplinary action. It's not too happy of a background, but interesting nonetheless. If I'm misinformed, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm really excited for this chapter. This is the longest one so far (You guys have a lot of good questions.)OH, and Ameri- Shoot, if I say that I'll spoil it... But they need to know about-ARGGG! Just start reading before I spill the beans!!!!!**

**~AnimeOtakuFreak1029**

* * *

**AnimeOtakuFreak1029:** Alrighty! More questions! *flaps envelopes in the air*

**Everyone:** *mumbles amongst themselves*

**AOF:** Let's get on with it! Our first question is from openedlocket………

**Japan: **What's the question?

**AOF: ***eyes widen* ……America…..Can I talk with you? Privately?

**America:** Sure…..

**AOF: ***whispers something into America's ear and has him read the letter*

**America:** AnimeOtakuFreak…..I'm not sure that I could, but I guess I'll try…

**AOF:** Not now! At the end of these questions.

**America:** I understand.

**AOF:** *clears throat* Moving on. This is from Chiboku:

_Umm...Finland and Sweden...When are you guys really going to get married? Please invite me to the wedding...You´re just are so cute couple._

**Finland and Sweden:** O_O

**Finland:** *laughs* Oh, please! *waves hand* That's ridiculous! Who'd think that?

**Sweden: ***blushes* Um…Finland…

**Finland: **I mean seriously…You guys are just eager for any pairing!

**Sweden:** Finland! I need to talk with you…AnimeOtakuFreak…. Is there someplace we can be alone?

**AnimeOtakuFreak: **There's the closet…

**Sweden: **N-Never mind! We'll just whisper amongst ourselves….

*silence*

**Sealand:** *confused* Hey, why does Finland have an en-

**AOF:** *covers Sealand's mouth* I wouldn't say anything to Finland and Sweden at the moment.

**Sealand:** Okay…..

**AOF:** Anyways, next question! This is animorphsfreakgirl……There seems to be a lot of questions here, so I'll read one at a time.

_okay, first thing's first. austria, germany, what did you guys really think of adolf hitler?_

**Germany:** You mean my crazy boss?...Well, there's not really much to it. He's crazy and that's it.

**Austria:** I feel the same way.

**AOF:** Simple enough. The next question:

_russia, if belarus wasn't your sister, would you marry her?_

**Russia:** Um….That depends…I think if she was more like Lithuania or China, I wouldn't hesitate, but Belarus is too….strange.

**Belarus:** Oh, but my dear Russia! It shouldn't matter if I'm your sister. We must get married. Married…married…married...married….married.

**Russia:** *shivers* N-No…!!!!!!!!!!! *hides in closet*

**AOF:** Russia……you don't need to hide in there…

**Belarus:** *in a very creepy voice* Yes Russia….Come out!

*No one answers*

**AOF: **Well, the questions must go on! Ukraine will take care of that! *reads next question*

_romano, do you like cheese on your pasta?_

**Romano:** Well, if Italy sprinkles some on it, sure. I prefer tomatoes with my pasta, though.

**AOF**: Well, these questions are going by fast.

_germany, how do i get a jerk at school to stop calling me a nazi just because i'm blond and blue-eyed and have german relatives and like drawing swastikas and... what was i talking about?_

**Germany:** Stand up for yourself, animorphsfeakgirl! Don't let anyone say what you can or can't be! If things get real ugly, let me help you win this!

**America:** Or you can call on the hero! I'm willing to help you succeed, my friend!

**Germany:** Um… Ameri-

**America:** Oh, Germany! I'm not ignoring you! You will serve a very vital part in this operation: my support!

**Germany:** Would you mind your own business for once, America?

**America:** *slurping on soda* Slurpslurpslurp understand?

**Germany:** :│

**AOF:** ……I guess we'll leave it at that then…This question is also for Germany.

_and is england your cousin? i thought i heard somewhere that he was._

**England:** I think you're misinformed. I'm don't believe we're cousins.

**Germany:** Yeah…Where'd you read that?**

**AOF: **Okay!Now-

**America:** Are we on the last question?

**AOF:** *shows America the remaining envelopes*

**America:** I see….

**England:** Um…America…Why do you want to know when it's the last question?

**America: ***smirks*You'll see!

**England:** O_o

**AOF: **As I was saying…

_America, is tony from Jupiter? And do you like chicken nuggets?_

**America: ***gazes at Tony* Yep! How could you tell?

**Tony:** …?

**America:** *eating chicken nuggets* As for your last question, you said something about chicken nuggets?

**AOF: ***laughs* I guess that speaks for itself, yes?

**America: ***with his mouth full* Yep! Plesh tehl meh whem your onh te lash quesion.

**AOF: ***whispers*Don't worry! I'll let you know!

**England:** What's going on with the sudden secrecy, you guys?

**AOF: **Oh it's nothing…*winks at America*. *ahem* This is the last question-

**America:** Already?

**AOF:** -FROM ANIMORPHSFREAKGIRL! -_-

**America:** *picks up book and reads without saying anything*

_and finally, japan. do you hate korea? What's up with you and switzerland? and how's your bestie Greece?_

**Japan:** That's a lot of questions….-_-'Anyway, I suppose you want an answer. You are correct, I'm not too happy with Korea.

**Korea: **Why would you say that, Japan? Can I touch your chest?

**Japan**: *crosses arms over chest* No way, Korea!

**Korea**: Too late! *grabs his chest*

**Japan:** KOREA!!!!!!!!

**AOF:** *pulls Korea away from Japan* Enough, Korea. I don't feel like watching anyone be harassed today.

**Korea: **

**Japan:** There isn't anything "up" between Switzerland and me.***

**Switzerland:** That's true.

**Liechtenstein:** Big brother was mentioned...

**Japan:** *looks at Greece who is sleeping* I guess Greece is doing okay since he's sleeping…

**AOF:** Looks like Japan knows some stuff about Greece! :3

**Japan:** So? Everyone knows that Greece is always sleeping.

**AOF: **…*sighs heavily* Anyway, we have a new set of questions from obsessivetaylor

_America, do you like Twilight?_

**America:** *Looks up from The Lost Symbol* Twilight? Yeah, it's good, but I like this book *points to Lost Symbol* better!***

**AOF:** I think obsessivetaylor was referring to the entire franchise

**America: **……*Too lost in his book*

**AOF: **Fine. Don't answer.

_Korea, What are you doing now that your own country hates you?_

**Korea: **Huh? Why would I hate myself? I wonder where you got that idea from…

**China:** That's not what obsessivetaylor meant, aru…

**Korea**: What else could she have meant?

**AOF:** That you don't represent the Koreans all that well?

**Korea:** Oh please! I AM Korea and I represent myself well, if you ask me.

**Everyone Else:** -_-"

**Korea:** Oh and obsessivetaylor! Did you know that obsession originated in Korea?

**AOF:** The next question….

_Belarus, why do you love Russia when he is obviously mine?_

**Belarus:** *has been eagerly waiting for Russia to come out of the closet when she hears the question* Excuse me? I happen to be Russia SISTER! AnimeOtakuFreak! Do you think we could get to see some of the people face-to-face? I am very interested in meeting this obsessivetaylor.

**AOF:** Maybe……if she's okay with it. This last part doesn't seem to be a question…

_And I will love you forever if Poland becomes really manly but still has his valley-girl talk._

**AOF:** Umm…That's really Poland's decision…

**Poland:** What about me and being manly?

**AOF:** It's nothing.

**Poland: **…Can I, like, read the letter?

**AOF: ***hands him letter* Anyhoo, onto questions sent by Party- In……

**France:** "Party-In"…?

**AOF:** *starts laughing* Oh my gosh….. *clutches stomach and laughs harder until she is crying*

**France:** Let me see the username…*reads it and cracks up* Well, isn't this interesting. This person calls himself Party-In-England's-Pants!

**England:** O_O WHAT?????????????? That's outrageous! What sick person would have such a username?

**AOF:** *reading letter* Someone who asked Russia about China.

**China:** You mean BY-WAY-GA44, aru?

**AOF:** *nods* Apparently, he's the same person as Party-In-

**England:** Don't say it! Anyway, I think I agree with Belarus. I would like to meet PIEP in person.

**France:** Why didn't you say the username in its entirety? I was looking forward to hearing you say "Party-In-My-Pants"!

**England:** Why you bastard!!!!!

*fighting ensues*

**AOF:**…Well, the first question is for France…

**France:** *stops fighting with England* Oh really? What is it?

**AOF: ***ahem*

_..In song?Ya' know that one about Paris. Paris is Indeed Splendid... scares me at the part with you...sighing?Whatever on Earth it is that you are doing please do tell C:_

**France:** Exactly what it sounds like. Sighing. I'm happy with Paris. Were you thinking something else?

**AOF:** Okay! The next question:

_Thanks for the answer Russia~3…_

**Russia:** *still in closet*

…_And NO ONE will ever ignore you China kolkolkolkolkolkol~_

**China:** O_o *sarcastic* That's nice to know, aru….

_China, what do you think Russia does while he's on top of you at night-_

**China:** :O……ANIMEOTAKUFREAK! WHY DID YOU READ THAT ONE, ARU? YOU SHOULD STICK TO YOUR OWN RULES, ARU!

**AOF:** I'm not finished reading the question, China…-_-'. The COMPLETE question is as follows:

_China, what do you think Russia does while he's on top of you at night (GEOGRAPHICALY)? 8D_

**China:** Oh…well, that makes a difference, aru. I think he's either freezing to death or pushing the Baltic countries around, aru.

**Baltic Countries:** How did you know?

**China:** I always see Russia annoying Latvia, aru…

**AOF:** With that question answered, we have here the last EVELOPE from LOLzlover. *open letter* Hmm…It looks like the first two questions are addressed to Sweden

_Are you GAY? Why are you calling Finn your wife??_

**Sweden:** Um……I-I don't…I mean…Well………

**Everyone:** *waiting*

**Sweden:** I…*mumbles*

**Finland:** You what?

**Sweden:** I AM GAY, ALRIGHT?

*silence*

**Sweden**: I call Finland my wife because he is close to me.

**Sealand:** *is about to say something, but shuts his mouth*

**AOF:** *reads the next question*

_Have you ever wear sunglasses? or colored-lens glasses??_

**Finland:** *puts red-tinted sunglasses on Sweden* Does that answer the question?

**Sealand:** But I have a question! What are you guys-?

**AOF: **Sealand! Don't bring it up now, please…

**Sealand:** Why not?

**AOF:** Just don't… *looks down at letter* The next two are for Prussia.

**Prussia:** Okay, ask away!

_can you quit your AWESOMEness?? It's annoying_

**Prussia:** :O. I don't think that's possible, LOLzlover. I mean, honestly, if I tried not to be awesome, I'd be awesome at not being awesome.

**AOF:** That's has truth to it, Prussia, but I'm wondering if LOLzlover wanted you to literally stop being awesome.

**Prussia:**…That's not funny AnimeOtakuFreak1029.

**Switzerland:** Now, THAT would be something! LOLzlover! Tell us if you really wanted Prussia to stop being awesome.

**AOF:** Anyway, we have one more question for you, Prussia!

_What do you really think about Germany? Incest??_

**Prussia**: Um…West is only my brother. I don't want to be paired with him or anything.

**Germany:** That's good. I was getting worried there…

**AOF:** These two are for Greece.

_Can I have one of your cats??_

**Greece:** *wakes up from sleeping* Hmm? Oh...one of my cats…Sure, you can borrow one. *Points to huge pile of cats* You get to pick which one you want.

**America:** I thought you'd be more defensive over your cats.

**Greece:** That's why I'm not letting LOLzlover keep a cat.

**America:** I see…

**AOF:** The next question……*reads and gasps*

**Greece:** What's with this question?

**AOF:** *looks stunned but then bursts smiling and breathing fast* Holy Crap! LOLzlover! Thank you a million times for suggesting this.

**Greece:** Suggesting what? *walks over to AOF and reads the comment* ……*turns red*

**AOF:** *squeals* I can't believe it.

**Japan:** AnimeOtakuFreak, what does it say?

**AOF:** *reads the comment with much excitement*

_Kiss Japan for me(and Turkey too). kiss on the lips._

**AOF:** Wait, he has to kiss Turkey, too? That's disappointing. Oh well, at least Greece and Japan kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *squeals* (← humongous JapanxGreece fan)

**Turkey:** *hasn't been paying much attention to the questioning* Who's doing what with me?

**Greece:** I have to kiss you Turkey.

**Turkey:** O_O….I think I'll pass….

**Greece:** But I have to….*stands next to Turkey* We all made an agreement we'd do or answer whatever was asked of us by fans.

**Turkey:** Can't someone make an exception to that rule?

**Greece:** Look, the quicker we do this, the faster it's over.

**Turkey: ***nods*

**Greece:** *quickly kisses Turkey*

**Everyone:** *Watches intently*

**Greece:** *breaks from Turkey and looks like he's going to be sick* Uggh…..I can't believe I just did that…..

**Turkey:** Well….I must say. I expected a little bit more from you, Greece.

**Greece:** "A little bit more?" What's that suppose to mean?

**Turkey:** Well, I don't know…..I was expecting more passion from your kiss.

**Greece:** Oh shut it, Turkey! You're lips were chapped.

*Greece and Turkey continue bickering*

**AOF: ***annoyed* I think you're forgetting someone *points to Japan*

**Japan:** Um…You didn't need to remind him you know.

**AOF:** *doesn't listen to Japan* Oh my gosh! Here it comes!

**Greece:** *walks over to Japan* Okay, Japan….

**Japan:** *backs away from Greece* I-I'm not sure I can…you know...h-handle this…

**Greece:** *comes extremely close to Japan* Japan, listen to me. It'll be over in a second, okay? *whispers* Just picture a cat or something to distract yourself if this bothers you so much.

**Japan:***nods* That makes sense.

**Greece:***leans and his lips meet with Japan's*

**AOF:** *is extremely happy*

**Everyone Else:** *silent*

**Japan: ***face looks surprised*

**Greece:** *wraps his arm tentatively around Japan's waist*

**AOF:** *is about to faint with happiness*

*Greece and Japan separate after a few more seconds.*

**AOF:** *can't take it any more* AHHH!!!! That was amazing! I can't believe I just saw that!

**England**: Umm….AnimeOtakuFreak…Please calm down.

**AOF:** How can I when I've just witnessed something every GreecexJapan fan aches to see? *sighs happily*

**Japan:** *pants heavily*

**Greece:** Japan…You okay? You look pale…

**Japan:** I'm fine…

**Greece:** You sure? I don't-

**Japan:** It's okay, Greece…really...*walks away*

**Russia: ***comes out of closet* I didn't hear anything for a moment. What did I miss?

**Everyone:** O_o……

**Greece:** Nothing, Russia….

**AOF:**…*changes subject* We still have one more thing from LOLzlover:

_and lastly for Egypt  
TALK MORE!_

**Egypt:** …

**Prussia:** *laughs* Sorry, but I think that's impossible...You can't even say three words, can ya, Egypt?

**Egypt:**……You are wrong.

**Prussia:** *shocked* You-you…..TALKED?

**Egypt: ***nods*

**AOF:** I think that's all we can get out of Egypt for now… Anyway, it looks like that's the LAST QUESTION.

**America:** *too busy chain sawing to here*

**AOF:** I said-That was the LAST QUESTION!!!

**America:**…

**AOF:** *screams* AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**America:** *stops* Huh? What now?

**AOF:** It's time!

**America:** OH! Okay…*takes a deep breath* England, can I ask you something?

**England:** If it has something to do with trying hamburgers, no thanks.

**America:** No. It's something different…*gets down on one knee and opens a box with a ring inside* Will you marry me?

**Everyone:** *shocked*

**England:** *growls* FrrrraAAAAANNNNCCCEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *walks over, grabs him by his clothes and shakes him violently.* YOU BASTARD! YOU SET THIS UP, DIDN'T YOU? YOU COAXED AMERICA WITH A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF HAMBURGERS TO PROPOSE TO ME! THIS IS YOUR IDEAOF FUNNY?

**France:** *chuckles* This **is** my idea of funny, but, sadly, I'm not the mastermind behind the idea.

**England:** *grits his teeth in anger, but suddenly perks up* Hey, America *drops France* I may accept your *ahem* offer, but only if you sit- *points to Bugsby's Chair*-in that chair!

**America:** Okay...but why?

**England:** Well….You see. There's a…custom in my house where the proposer must sit in a chair when he receives his answer to his question. *thinks while he is pushing America toward Bugsby's Chair* _Stupid America! There's no such custom! I only want to see you perish while you sit in the cursed Chair!_

**America:** Wait...Why is Russia sitting in the chair?

**England:** WHAT?

**Russia:** Oh, did you want to use this chair, England? *chair explodes*

**England:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *collapses* And I was so close, too….

**America:** ….*is stifling laughter*

**England:** But I have another way to exterminate you, America *whips out spell book* I've perfecting this spell and I think that the result will be the answer to your little question.

**AOF:** *laughing uncontrollably* This is too FUNNY!

**America:** *stars laughing, too* You got that right!

**England:** What's going on?

**AOF**: * Holds openedlocket's letter out* Allow me to read what it says……

_America,  
Can you please propose to England just so we can all see his reaction?_

**England:** :O IT WAS ALL A HOAX?!!

**AOF:** *nods*

**England:** DAMNIT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? FIRST, THAT USERNAME, NOW THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE FIND THIS FUNNY!

**AOF:** You'd think he'd have realized the little secret I was keeping from him was this!

**America:** That's all the questions for now! Keep on asking them!

* * *

**Author's Note: I had loads of fun with this chapter. (Especially the kiss scene and America's proposal.) Personally, I don't think I did too well with the webcomic –only characters. (Turkey, Korea, ect.) I especially believe I failed at Sweden. To be honest, I haven't read any comics about Sweden before (I know…I know…Stop yelling at me!). It seems that this time around, there was more of a mixture of Hetalia characters being asked questions (last installment had more questions for Russia than anything) .**

**Anyhoo, there's one more thing I have to add. I have decided to start a thing I like to call Random Cameo Appearances (or RCA for sort). What is this, you ask? Well, this is where I will choose people to be in the fanficiton, helping me read the questions. Here's how it works:**

**-I will select a person (or persons) from everyone that has reviewed and send them a PM with a few questions. Based on these questions, I will write like I am you. After I'm done with the chapter, I'll send it to you via email just to make sure I did okay. **

**Rules:**

**-You must be able to access Microsoft Word Documents attached through email and read them. If not, you run the risk of me making a mistake about your personality.**

**-Anonymous reviewers can't participate unless a know you on another site, or you have a fanficition account but you didn't sing in at that moment.**

**-Don't begged to be picked. That will just decrease your chances of being picked.**

**-If you don't want to anticipate, please write that in your review, so I can avoid selecting you.**

**-When you receive the PM, please respond within a week. I'm sorry, but I don't wish to wait around for one person to reply.**

**FOOTNOTES:**

**** **Honestly, I wasn't sure bout this answer. I don't recall there being any refrence to Germany and England being cousins, but I may be wrong…

*** In case you were wondering, I based America's question on the top 100 bestsellers of 2009. The Lost Symbol was on the top of the list.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have a few things to say before you begin the newest installment of Hetalia Q&A:**

**1. I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all the positive reviews. It's great to know people like what I write. Thanks!**

**2. Again, I apologize for my Sweden fail……(For all you Sweden fans, I had Hungary beat me over the head with a frying pan a few million times, so I've been punished). I'll try harder to get his character right this time around. Wish me luck!**

**3. In case you haven't noticed, I have been answering questions in a certain fashion. First, I view each review with questions as a "letter". I read six letters per chapter, normally starting from older letters. The only problem with this method is that, by the time I reach newer letters, I will be on the 5****th**** or 6****th**** installment. I assume you guys don't want to wait that long for your questions to be answered. Thus, I will be randomizing the letters and not be responding to them in order. I will try to get both newer and older letters in there. You may have to wait a few chapters before I answer your questions or you may have answers in the next chapter. You will never know!**

**4. I gonna try to make these weekly, but I don't know if I will be able to…-_-' My schedule is weird sometimes.**

**5. This is the first time I am doing the RCA that I mentioned in the previous chapter. I'm very excited and I hope you like it.**

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 3**

**~AnimeOtakuFreak1029**

* * *

**AOF:** We have a bunch of new questions for you all!!!!!!! *jumps up and down with excitement*

**Everyone:** *looks less than enthusiastic*

**AOF:** *doesn't seem to notice* Anyways, we have our first RCA joining us today. Please welcome, obsessivetaylor!

**OT:** *Walks into Question Room and runs around, shaking hands and introducing herself to everyone*

**AOF:** *after she has introduced herself* I'm very glad you were able to make it, obsessivetaylor.

**OT:** I'm glad, too! I can't wait to get started. *turns to nations* I have so many question for you guys! *opens her mouth to ask questions*

**AOF:** *interrupts* Well, about that...You see…the hosts don't ask questions to the nations. We read the questions others have. *points to envelopes*

**OT:** Uh...well then...can I take some pictures with you? ...And get some hugs?

**AOF:** *shrugges* I don't see why not…

*starts taking pictures while posing with some Hetalia characters*

**OT:** Marry me, Russia.

**AOF: **Now then, shall we start the questions?

**Belarus: **Wait one moment, AnimeOtakuFreak.*walks up to OT*So you are the elusive obsessivetaylor-the one who insists she is closer to Russia than I am.

**OT:** I never said that I was close to him, but he is my one true love. He does not know me, but we will be one someday. Yes. Yes.

**Belarus:** Oh I wouldn't count on it!

**OT:** Why don't we just share our beloved Russia? I will take him on Saturdays, and you can have him for the rest of the week! I will be happy as long as I get Russia at least once a week~

**Belarus:** This sounds like a good deal….I'll have to think about it though.

**Russia:** Belarus! Obsessivetaylor! What are you two discussing? I heard my name….

**AOF:** I-it's nothing, Russia……*looking extremely uncomfortable*...C-can we just read letters now?

**OT:** *nods and picks first letter* This one's from Monochrome Colored Shoe.

_"North Italy, have you ever had any angst moments in your entire life?"_

**Italy:** Ve~Angst? I don't think I have ever been like that before. I don't think it sounds too fun either…so I'm glad I haven't.

**AOF:** That was an expected answer……Read the next one, obsessivetaylor.

**OT:** *reads*

_England, do you have any idea why people can't see all of your magical friends? They're RIGHT there, aren't they?_

**England:** Of course they are! It's great to know that others actually can see my friends *pets unicorn* As for why others can't, it probably has to do with belief or something……It's really uncomfortable when someone asks me why I'm apparently talking to myself.

**America:** Hey, England! Are you talking about those strange fairy friends again? And why are you petting thin air?

**England:** -_-'My point exactly…*turns to AOF and OT* Can you two see them?

**AOF:** *nods* They are clear as crystal to me.

**OT:** *watches episode 11* I see them...Oh. My. God.

**England:** Really? That's great!...Wait…Prove it.

**AOF:** Okay……Um…The fairy floating near your head has green skin and is wearing a blue dress.

**England:** Whoa! You CAN see them! And you obsessivetaylor?

**OT:** *claws air* SEE?! I pet one of them!

**England:** More like wounded one of them….

**AOF:** Anyway… Let's move on to the next question.

_Everyone that was in the Allies in WWII, how come the package that had Italy in it said '**' on it?"_

**America:** I wrote that! It was because I just didn't want to deal with Italy anymore.

**England:** I had nothing to do with it!

**France:** I'm not the best with English.

**Italy:** America, why did you not want to deal with me?

**America:** What's the next question, obsessivetaylor?

**OT:** *reads next one*

_Korea, why are you so fascinated with boobs?_

**Korea:** BOOBS?! WHERE?! *looks around*…Oh wait! That was in the question...Anyway, there are two reasons why: 1) They originated in Korea and 2) They're so squishy! (Especially China's)

**OT:** *hides breasts*

**China:** O_O I don't even have breasts, aru…..

**Korea:** Really? Then how come I can do this? *grabs onto China's manbreast*

**China:** You bastard, aru!!!!!

**AOF:** *pulls the two apart* Korea…..

**Korea:** Geez, AnimeOtakuFreak, can't you let me have any fun?

**AOF:** Not if China isn't having any! Read the next one, obsessivetaylor.

_HRE, did you really lift Italy's skirt on purpose? It really did look like it was on purpose, ya' know._

**Holy Roman Empire:** *blushes* Um…I guess I did want to….faintly……only in my head…but then the mouse ran under her skirt……and…and I couldn't let my love be bitten…

**France:** Now THAT'S how you do it! Come up with an excuse to lift up the girl's skirt and get a good look and-

**Austria:** :O!!!! How vulgar! You take those thing right back, France!!!

**France:** Why should I listen to you?

**Austria:** *sighs* Never mind….

_South Italy ,how come everyone calls you 'Romano' and 'Italy',when you're pretty much Italy too?_

**Romano:** I guess it's because saying North and South Italy is too much trouble. And I honestly don't know why people refer to Italy as Italy.*

_Russia, since I refuse to believe you're fat since your people have been starving for centuries, is your coat really magical and can store a lot of stuff in there thus making you look bulky?_

**Russia:** Magical, huh? That's the first time I've heard THAT theory……

**Lithuania:** Well…that still doesn't explain why you look bulky…

**Russia:** …

**OT:** Kolkolkol...

**Lithuania:** I-It's okay, Russia! Y-y-you don't have to say anything! *goes off to the rest of the Baltic Countries shivering*

_Canada, how come you can't remember Kumajirou's name?_

**Canada:** Who?

**Italy:** WAHHH! Germany, there's some invisible ghost that's talking over there. I'm scared.

**Germany:** It's just that dude with the bear.

**Italy:** Oh…Never mind then...I'm not scared anymore.

**Canada:** -_-'

**Kumajirou:** Who are you?

**Canada:** I'm Canada.

**AOF:** Well, to get back to the question…Monochrome Colored Shoe was referring to your bear.

**Canada:** OH! My bear! Right…I guess Kumakichi's name just slips my mind sometimes….

**AOF and OT:** -_-"

**AOF:** *takes out next letter* This is from SoDesKa:

_To Spain:_ _Hi there! I want you to know I really adore you and that you are my favorite character! Oh, and I also wanted to ask: Was it hard/troublesome to have Romano as your underling? What do you feel about Romano? Are your feelings any different from when he was a kid? :3 Could you give Romano a hug from me? Since I can't give it to him myself! :D Oh, and what is your favorite food? (Other than tomatoes that is)_

**Spain:** That's a mouthful...Oh well! I'll answer the questions! For the first question, it WAS a little bit bothersome, but Romano's cuteness made things a little better. As for my feelings…well…do you mind if I keep that a secret?

**AOF:** I don't think people will be thrilled with that……

**Spain:** *smiles* Oh well! What the next thing in the paragraph?

**OT:** You have to hug Romano…

**Spain**: H-hug him?

**Romano:** What? No way am I gonna let such an ass hug me!

**Spain:** It's just a hug, Romano.

**Romano:** Just a hug? A hug's huge, damn it!

**Spain:** *hugs him without another word*

**OT:** *fangirl squeal*

**Romano:** Spain, you…*the following speech is too vulgar for writing*

**Spain:** *releases Romano* Now that wasn't so bad, right?

**Romano:** *shivering* Sure…

**Spain:** *cheerful* Great! Anything else for me?

**AOF:** Your favorite food aside from tomatoes.

**Spain:** Hmm………That's hard…………If I had to choose something, it'd be paella or churros.

**AOF:** CHURROS? ¡Me encantan los churros!

**Spain:** ¿Puedes hablar en español?

**OT:** What...?

**AOF:** Pues…Estoy aprendiendo ahora mismo. Ojalá que pueda hablar como tú en el futuro.

**Spain:** ¿Ah sí? Qué interesante! Esta es una sopresa.

**OT:** ¡HABLO INGLES! ¡HABLO ESPAÑOL MUY MAL! ...Como está ud?

**Spain:** …Nosotros debemos hablar en ingles ahora……

**AOF:** Sí. Regresemos a las preguntas. **

_To Romano: You are my second favorite character and I really adore you even if you are grumpy and mean! So cute! Anyway, if you got stuck on an island and could bring along one person... who would you pick?_

**Romano:** Second favorite? That's disappointing… Anyways for your question…Um……I guess I'd pick……*looks around at all the countries* TOMATOES!!!!!!!!

**AOF:** Um…that's not what the question wanted. Do you mind answering it correctly?

**Romano:** Hey! Zip it, otaku! You can't ask any questions, damn it!

**AOF:**……

_To Canada: You are really adorable and even if everyone else forgets about you, I won't! I want to give you a hug! x''3 AHEM, anyway, do you hate America? It is kinda his fault that you just fade into the background after all! It's very unheroic of him! HMPH! D:_

**Canada:** A-adorable? Thanks……and thanks again for not forgetting about me! That's mean a lot to me. Oh…I don't hate America……He just…well……gets in the way…I really wish he would turn it down a notch…And I also wish people would stop comparing to him…His idiotic ways are injuring me…

**America:** Canada, what are you blabbering about? I can't hear you!

**Canada:**……

_To Denmark: Hi Denden! You are really awesome, even more awesome than Prussia! Your clothes are SO much cooler than his too! x'3 How about you challenge him to a duel of Mario kart? :D_

**Prussia:** Did I just hear a challenge of awesomeness?

**Denmark:** I believe so, Prussia. I challenge you to a game of Mario Kart!

*the two countries take a wheel and sits down in front of a TV with a Wii console*

**Prussia:** I call Mario!

**Denmark:** I'm taking Luigi.

*Rainbow Road is selected as the race track. The game countdown starts*

**AOF:** GO!

*Denmark and Prussia are both neck and-neck

**Denmark**: * as Luigi falls off the edge of the track* DAMN IT!

**Prussia:** Heh heh… *he had pushed Denmark off*

**Denmark:** You play dirty, Prussia.

**Prussia:** You're just bad at driving.

**Denmark:** :( Oh, it's on now!

**Hungary:** GO DENMARK! Yeah! Drive Prussia into the ground and show 'em who's boss!

**Sweden:** *mumbles* 'o Pr'ssia.

**OT:** *runs into room dressed in Prussia cosplay* PRUSSIA! PRUSSIA! PRUSSIA!!!!

**Prussia:** Looks like I have more enthusiastic fans than you, Denmark!

**Hungary**: *as Denmark briefly passes Prussia* OH YES! THAT'S THE WAY, DENMARK!!!!!

**Denmark:** No enthusiastic fans, you say?

**OT:** *walks up to Hungary* You. Me. Frying pan. Now. Let's fight.

**Hungary:** *whips out frying pan* Oh my gosh! It's Prussia. *raises pan over head*

**Denmark:** YES! *when he sends a blue shell to Prussia while he is in first*

**Prussia:** No one passed me! Ha ha!

**Denmark:** Really, Prussia? *he passes Prussia*

**AOF:** This is getting a little out of control…… *looks at OT and Hungary fighting*

**Prussia:** *passes the finish line just before Denmark* WHAT? The awesome me has just defeated you, Denmark!

**Hungary:** WHAT'S WORNG WITH YOU, DENMARK? THIS SUCKS AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

**OT: **ASDFGHJKL; YEEEAAAHHHH!

**Denmark:** I declare a rematch!

**Prussia:** But I just-

**Denmark:** No ifs, ands, or buts, Prussia! Best 2 out of 3!

**Prussia:** I still think I win fair and square, but I don't mind making you look embarrassed again.

**AOF:** Um…you do realize that we're going to be asking more questions even as you play…

**Denmark and Prussia:** *too focused on the game to care*

**AOF:** *reads next question for SoDesuKa*

_To Sweden: I luv u lots! You are my country after all! x'3 Please give Finland a hug from me? Oh, and what would you like for Christmas? I want to send you a present! :D_

**Finland:**……Meh…*shivers*…Sweden is too scary to hug…

**Sweden:** *hugs Finland without another word*

**Finland:** *thinking* Soo scary…

**Sweden:** *releases Finland* Fo' Chr'stma', I wa'n…..*mumbles*

**AOF:** I guess you should surprise him, SoDesuKa. *reads last question*

_To AnimeOtakuFreak1029:- _

**AOF:** A question for me? REALLY? I-I'm flattered! *continues reading*

_-Haha, it must be hard to gather them all together and have them answer all these questions! ;) ;) ;) Have a cookie from me for all your hard work!_

**AOF:** Oh, you have no IDEA! Man, it's a lot of work…*takes the attached cookie and eats it* Mmmmm...This is really good…… *after she finishes cookie* Thanks so much for that little snack!

_-Oh, and who is your favorite Nation? x'3_

**AOF:** My favorite Nation?...I need to think about this one…

**France:** It going to me, right? I mean, I'm the only gentleman here! *flowers surround him*

**England:** Oh please! You're the only drunk here. No fangirl in their right mind would like a perv.

**France:** Excuse me, Mr. I-Have-Magical-Fairy-Friends?

**England:** Don't you dare bring that up!

*start another fight*

**America:** AnimeOtakuFreak will choose me! Heroes are always loved by girls!

**Russia:** *purple steam* Of course, I will be the favorite since everyone will soon be one with Mother Russia.

**China:** Stop freaking everyone out, aru!

**Prussia:** *still playing Mario kart* She'll choose the awesomest character, which would be me!

**Hungary:** Don't make me frying pan you, Prussia.

*lots of noise*

**AOF:** Aha! I've made my decision.

**Everyone:** *suddenly silent*

**AOF:**……After careful consideration, my favorite character is…all of you guys!

**Italy:** Yay! I'm a favorite! Thanks, AnimeOtakuFreak.

**England**: What? That's weak, AnimeOtakuFreak. I'd think you'd at least have 2-3 characters that are above the others.

**France:** Yes. No one likes a wishy-washy fangirl.

**OT:** I like China, Prussia and Russia...

**AOF:**…Wow…France and England agreeing over something…That's not often.

**England and France:** *turn away from each other*

**AOF:** Here is the next envelope from TheTurtleShellHermit:

_China, just how old ARE you? Do you still bother celebrating a birthday, or is it just depressing at your age?_

**China:** I am 4000 years old, aru, and proud to be so, aru.

**Japan:**…SO you're proud to be an old geezer?

**China:** SHUT UP, ARU! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE TALKING, ARU! *continues answering questions* Depressing? Birthdays? No! Why would I get depressed, aru? Since I'm immortal, age isn't a big thing for me, aru.

_America, you've got a lot of states...do you ever mix them up or forget about one of them?_

**America:** I'd never forget any of my states! It's like forgetting about a part of your family. *points at AOF* Why do you think I'd not know my states well?

**AOF:** Don't ask me…I'm just reading the letter...

_Poland, why did you start dressing like a girl in the first place?_

**Poland:** *in a dress* I just like to wear dresses. Is that, like, a problem?

**AOF:** No one said it was……

**Poland:** I also like how my legs are totally free for the constriction of pants.

**AOF:** O_O That's not the kind of information we wanted to know…

_And finally, Russia, why do you always wear that scarf? Are you hiding something? Is the one your wearing now the same one Ukraine gave you when you were little? If it is, I hope you wash it regularly, or it'll smell really gross._

**Russia:** This scarf is still the one Ukraine gave me. It has a special place in my heart and I just don't feel like Russia if I have it off. Yes, I do wash it. Rubbing each side in snow is great for clothes. The fabric's so soft after it dries!

**OT:** Uh...ew. Uh, China? Will YOU marry me?

**China:** O_O……Umm….I don't know what to say, aru…

**AOF:**……Well…that was interesting…Our next envelope is from MiamiChick94.

**America:** Didn't MiamiChick already ask us questions?

**AOF:** *nods* But I pick everything randomly, so…onwards!

_Russia: I still don't get what becoming one with you is. As for that question of becoming one, I'm too young to make such a decision. Of course you can visit here! In fact, you can come for Thanksgiving! If Belarus follows you, there's a firearms shop two minutes from my house.;) There are some precautionary questions though:_

**Russia:** Firearms, you say? How very useful! Kolkolkolkolkolkol…

_What are your relations with America and your feelings on our government recently?_

**Russia:** Ah! Well, I don't really like his government. It's too……flimsy. He needs to be stricter and less Oh-go-do-whatever-you-want stuff.

**America:**…But that's not very heroic, Russia.

**Russia:** *stares at America*

**AOF:** Next question…

_2. Can I trust you not to do anything bad?_

Bad things: takeovers of any kind, stalking, forcing someone to become one with you, killing

**Russia:** Not to do anything like that?...

**Lithuania: **Oh, I wouldn't! Don't ever trust Russia!

**Russia**: Oh Lithuania. Everyone knows you can trust me! You of all people should have that down pat! *holds Lithuania by the shoulders*

**Lithuania:**…………*shivers*

_America: Sorry if you were upset that I didn't ask anything from you last time._

**America:** Not to worry, MiamiChick!

1. Want to come for a Florida Thanksgiving too? It's Cuban Thanksgiving here.

**America:** I'd love to! Thanksgiving is one of my favorite holidays!!! Tell me when to come and I'll be there!

_The Italy brothers:_

Hi! I'm going to Rome for the winter. Any places or restaurants I should go to?

**Romano:** Hmm…I'm not-

**Italy:** *interrupts* OOOO! You're coming to Italy? That's so cool! There are so many good restaurant like- *starts listing names*

*Five hours later*

**Italy:** *Still listing restaurants.*

**OT: **How about we just eat pasta Italy?

**Italy: **Pasta?! I'd love to.

**AOF:** Well, why don't you two make pasta while I finish these questions? There are only two letters left: *points to letters*

**OT:** Sure! Let us make our pasta while I answer the final questions. Do you want some pasta?

**AOF:** Oh yes! I am Italian, after all!

**Italy:** Really? Do you like pasta like I do?

**AOF:** Not really…But I do like pasta.

**OT**:*while the water is boiling* The next letter is from RingNeko_201

_Please revert England back to Chibirisu. I want to see how America takes care of chibi England1_

**England:**…*laughs* heh...That's funny. I though you said America has to take care of me.

**AOF:** She did.

**England:** You're kidding me, right?

**AOF:** *shakes head* Now, England...Give me one of your spell books.

**England:** *clutches book* No way! I refuse to be turned into a child

**AOF:** *coming close to England and sighs* I guess that means I must use force!

*tickles England in the armpits*

**England: **Wahh!!!! STOP IT! STOP! *giggles* I'm very ticklish!

*book falls to floor*

**AOF: ***smiles sweetly* Thank you, England. Now, let's see… *pages through book* Ah! Here it is. *mutters incantation while facing England*

**England: ***turns into chibi*

**France: ***laughs* Oh my gosh! You look so helpless, England.

**England: ***says in a kid voice* Shut it, France! This isn't funny!

**OT:** This. Is. The. Best. Day. Ever

**France: **Aww! You're so cute when you're angry.

**England: **I said SHUT IT, FROG!

**America:** Lemme take care of you now, England. First, you need to have a hamburger.

**England:** NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to eat that crap of yours.

**America:** Now, now England. You be a good boy and eat up! *places hamburger in front of Chibi England.*

**England:** *hesitantly takes a bite of hamburger and face lights up.* Wow…This is…*looks around* I mean, bleh, this is gross. I can't believe you actually EAT this stuff.

**America:** *eating his own hamburger and nods*

**England:** *eats a few bites* I'm done now. Thanks for taking care of me, America. AnimeOtakuFreak, change me back.

**America**: But wait! I have to teach my history and then show you how to be a hero!

**England:** Never! I will never learn about your retarded culture!

**OT:** A-HEM! What is wrong with Twilight? Or McDonalds? Or...or...Oh crap.

**America:** C'mon, little England. Let's learn!

**England:** *tries to escape America's grasp, but America's too strong* Someone save me!

**AOF:** Sorry, England, but America needs to take care of you for another 45 minutes.

*45 minutes later*

**America:** And that's how you become a hero like me!

**England:** *stumbles to AOF* Change me back! Please!

**AOF:** *opens book and England returns to being an adult*

**England:** What a relief! *turns to America* You'd better not make me try another hamburger.

**America:** You looked like you liked them.

**England:** I DID NOT!

**AOF:** *squeals* This is gonna be awesome!

**Canada:** What is?

**AOF:** *reads question*

_To Bad Friends Trio (Prussia, France, Spain), would one of you like to kiss England in front of America? -though I'd like to see Prussia do this-_

**OT:** Please be France...France...France...

**England:** :O *falls to the ground and wails* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT! I HATE THIS SO MUCH! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS GIVE ME A BREAK? WHY ISN'T SOMEONE ELSE GETTING THIS TORTURE?

**France:** Maybe because your reactions are priceless.

**England:** *glares at France*

**Prussia:** *pauses Mario Kart, much to Denmark's displeasure* I heard my name. Did someone ask me a question? *reads and turns pale* Do I have to?

**AOF:** I don't know……RingNeko wants you to. Personally, I want to see France kiss England. *smiles giddily* -FrancexUk fan

**Spain:** Only one of us needs to kiss him, right?

**AOF:** *nods* I wonder who should though……America, what do you think?

**America:** I think all of them should kiss England.

**OT**: YES! *fist pump*

**England:** WHAT?

**AOF:** ooooo…Now that sounds interesting!

**America:** And the hero saves the day!

**England:** Why you-!

**AOF:** Alright, then! Now, who wants to kiss England first?

**Prussia:** I will, since I am awesome! *walks over to England* Heh heh…America and France are gonna be jealous when they see me lip-locking with you, England.

**England:** O_o Jealous?

**Prussia:** *interrupts England with a big kiss*

**France:**…

**England:** *flailing his arms wildly*

**Prussia:** *releases England* Now THAT was the awesomest kiss ever! Right, England?

**England:** Ugh……*is dizzy*

**Spain:** I'll go next.

**England:** *gulps and mentally prepares himself for the kiss*

**Spain:** *gives him a light peck on the lips*

**England:** *sighs with relief* Glad that's over.

**Spain:** *smiles* Your welcome! *walks back to where he was standing before*

**AOF:** Your turn, France.

**OT:** DO IT! DO IT! DO ITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**France:** *chuckles* Now, won't this be interesting! *approaches England* People are going to be talking about this for a long time, England! *Wraps arms around England's waist*

**England:** What the-?

**France:** *kisses England gently on the top of his head* I won't be surprised if you can't handle it.

**England:** *annoyed* France-

**France:** *kisses England on the forehead*

**England:** France! What the heck are you doing? The kiss needs to be on the lips!

**France:** *chuckles* I'm just having a little fun, England… *now kissing England's nose*

**England:** Would you just kiss me already?

**AOF:** *shocked*……That wasn't expected…

**France:** You actually want me to kiss you on the lips? * briefly kisses England's neck*

**England:** I want it over and done with, okay? I'm really uncomfortable with a git like you kissing me more than necessary.

**France**: *inches away from England's lips.* Alright, then. You asked for it. *gives England a passionate kiss, the French style*

**England:** *shocked*

**France:** *slides his tongue into England's mouth*

**Prussia:** *jaw drops* HOLY-!

**America:** -HAMBURGERS!

**Japan:** I'm glad I'm not in England's shoes. Greece's kiss was enough for me.

**Italy:** *making pasta with obsessivetaylor* Wow! That's an intense lip lock!

**AOF:** This is so wonderful!

**Hungary:** It makes me so happy!....I-I need to end it! *raises frying pan*

**AOF:** *jumps in front of Hungary* Don't you dare mess this up!

**England:** *having trouble breathing*

**France:** *finally breaks from England*

**England:** *stumbles away from France, panting heavily*

**America:** How did it feel?

**England:** *faints*

**OT:** *faints of happiness*

**AOF:** That. Was. Amazing!

**France:** Well, I do give the best kisses if I do say so myself.

**America:** What should we do with England now that he fainted?

**AOF:** Let's put him on that couch over there.

*America helps carry England to the couch*

**AOF:** Right……now for the last envelope! Obsessivetaylor can read this one!

**OT:** *takes the envelope* This is from Chiboku:

_Well...Anyway, this time I do have a one question to...to...Canada! Yes. That´s right...Canada...  
What do you think about England's food?_

**Canada:** *shivers* It's an insult to culinary arts.

**America:** It's a good thing England didn't hear you. He would've gone nuts.

**OT:** Ooh! Here's the last question!

_Finland, where did you got your hat from? I think it's cute. By the way, "Hana-Tamago" is a cute name for a dog! _

**Finland:** *takes hat off* I actually made this hat myself! Thanks for the compliment also!

**Italy:** The pasta's ready!

**AOF:** Oh! PASTA! *runs over and takes a helping* mmmmmm……This is great, Italy and obsessivetaylor!

**Italy:** *smiles* I'm glad you like it!

**AOF:** C'mon, everyone let's eat pasta!

**OT: **Does this shirt make me look Austrian?

**Austria:**…?

**OT:** Wait...nobody gets it? Darn...

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that! I had a great time writing it, as well! **

**Thanks to obsessivetaylor for being a great RCA and helping me make this installment even more awesome! Have a cookie!**

**It seems that England got the most attention in this chapter (heh heh)! May be a little too much attention…**

**Oh, and there is still a lot of pasta left, so if anyone wants any, you're welcome to it!**

FOOTNOTES:

*Romano's name comes from Rome and Italy's other name (aside from Italy and Feliciano Vargas) is Veneziano (derivative of Venice).

**Because I'm learning Spanish, I thought I'd throw in my knowledge. :3 None of this conversation was translated online and I didn't use anything but my brain. Thus, there may be some errors. If you speak Spanish and there is an error, TELL ME! Here's the translation below in case you were lost:

**AOF:** CHURROS? I love churros!

**Spain:** You can speak Spanish?

**AOF:** Well….I'm learning right now. I hope that I can speak like you in the future.

**Spain:** Oh yes? How interesting! This is a surprise.

**OT:** I SPEAK ENGLISH! I SPEAK SPANISH VERY BAD! ...How are you?

**Spain:** …We should speak English now……

**AOF:** Yes. Let's return to the questions.

I'm sorry the conversation is so boring, but I didn't have my Spanish notes with me and I didn't feel like doing something more without any help. Plus, I don't entirely trust online translators.

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Long time, no see! Homework has been slowly eating away at my time, but trust me. When summer comes around, things will be so much better in terms of updating. Unfortunate, I decided to discontinue RCAs for the time being. I apologize, but I think it'd just be a bit easier on me. I may bring them back if the conditions are right!**

**And let us now begin with Chapter 4!**

**AOF:** Hello everyone! Long time, no see, yes? I hope everyone will enjoy seeing this fic back on the mainstream! Let's get on with the questions. *opens first letter* This is from Dimly:

_You're probably going to hate me for this, but I have questions too...don't worry though if you have too many already._

**AOF:** Why would I hate you for having questions? The more questions, the better, mah friend! And there is no such thing as too many questions.

_Lithuania, can I hug you? Well, I'm not in the fic, so you can hug AOF-sama or Poland instead. Please?_

**AOF:** *points to herself* Lithuania has to hug me?

**Romano:** *sarcastically* No. The other overly-obsessive anime otaku who can't sit through a Giripan or Matfred comic without squealing her head off.

**AOF:** -_-' Very funny, Romano.

**Lithuania:** At least I don't have to hug Russia…

**Russia:** Eh? You don't want to hug me, Lithuania? *creepy face*

**Lithuania:** N-No, Russia. I-I-It isn't like that at all!

**AOF:** Russia! Don't bother Lithuania!

**Russia:** Eh? I was bothering him?

**AOF:** -_-' Never mind.

**Lithuania:** *comes up to AOF* So yeah…..I have to…um… *quickly hugs AOF*

**AOF: ***squeezes Lithuania tightly and smiles* You know…you're the first Hetalia character that has ever given me a hug.

**Lithuania: **Is that something I should be proud of? *lets AOF go*

**AOF: ***shrugs* Now, go on and hug Poland!

**Poland:** This is, like, SOO awkward, Liet.

**Lithuania**: Well, at least you didn't have to hug two people.

**Poland:** I wouldn't have, like, minded, to be honest, but let's, like, get this over with so you don't look so troubled.

**Lithuania:** *hugs Poland without another word*

**Poland:** *rubs Lithuania's back* You are, like, the best friend anyone could have.

**Lithuania:** Um…*blushes*…I don't know what to say…

**Poland:** You don't, like, need to say anything. *breaks away from Lithuania* Well, that was, like, totally interesting, right Liet?

**Lithuania:** Sure….

**AOF:** AWW~ That was so cute! That's just one of the reasons why I ship…never mind.

_To England, what's your favorite thing about using magic/seeing mythical creatures? I envy you so much for that, by the way_

**England:** You envy me? It's not often someone ENVIES me for my power (usually people think it's weird.) I don't think I really have a favorite part of being magical and stuff. I enjoy and hate every minute of it, so…yeah.

**America:** How can you hate and enjoy something at the same time?

**England:** *annoyed* You just can, okay?

_Sweden, would you please kiss your wifey-to-be? And can I come to the wedding too?_

**Finland:** W-what? Since when were we getting married?

**Sweden:**…Kiss 'im?

**Finland:** Y-you don't need to, right AnimeOtakuFreak?

**AOF:** *glares*

**Finland:**…Meep.

**Sweden:** *comes closer to Finland* It'll 'e qu'k.

**Finland:**…You promise?

**Sweden:** *nods* I pr'mise. *kisses Finland*

**Finland:** *blushing*

**Sweden:** *After a few seconds, he breaks away from Finland*……'Ur blus'ing.

**Finland:** *turns a deeper red*

**AOF:** These questions are very fluffy, yes? Let's read the next once.

_Hi, Egypt! (I know, not a question, nor will he answer, but I like him. Ranks very high in my popularity scale for some reason. I'd rant, but I don't want to waste your time/space.)_

**Egypt:** *waves*

**AOF:** Couldn't have said it better myself. *chuckles*

_China, does immortality get lonely? Bit of a rude question, so you can pass if you want. Sorry._

**China:** The question doesn't bother me, aru! Anyway, it does get lonely sometimes, aru. I mean, knowing that every Nation that you meet will die while you go on, aru……It's sad to know that no one else will ever live as long as you will, aru…On the other hand, I'm glad I am living for so long, aru. I've since lots of place and met many Nations, aru.

**AOF:**……That was…long…*whips out next letter* This one is from Wicked Witch's Daughter.

_Dear Everyone from Hetalia_

_Here a few questions that I have for you:_

_Canada: How come your so quiet and why do you think you get ignored by all the other countries? Oh and trust me, you are loved by your many fangirls in the world. ;)_

**Canada:** I'm not THAT quiet! I'm yelling right now! *voice is barely over a whisper*

**America:** I can't hear a thing, Canada.

**Canada:** *sigh* I just don't understand. As for the second question, I think it's mostly because of America. His accomplishments outshine me a lot……

**AOF:** I want to hug you Canada, but I won't. *looking at next question* Speaking of hugs.

_Sealand: Can I give you a hug? You're just so cute!_

**Sealand:** Um…If you ever become an RCA, you can! Oh, and thanks for calling me cute :)

**AOF:** That is, if I decide to bring back RCAs

_Russia: Sunflowers are very pretty, don't you think? I grew some a year ago, but they died. (My brother killed him with the fricking poison he made. It's okay though; I got my revenge.)_

**Russia:** Yes. Sunflowers are very pretty. They are like friends to me…the closest thing I have to warmth. Oh, and about your brother. *purple steam* I have a few words to say to him…kolkolkolkol_  
_

**AOF:** Now, Russia….Let's not get carried away.

_America: Why do you keep the wooden soldiers England made for you?  
_

**America:** Well……I just……couldn't throw them away…There were too many memories…*Tears begin to form* I-it's hard to throw away what you've done.

_England: Did you know that America kept those toys?  
_

**England:** *mouth dropped open* I…I had no idea……I assumed he'd want to throw them away as soon as the Revolution happened.

**America:** I never got the chance to England….

**AOF:** * eye twitches* Um…C-Can we change the subject now? This is getting a little too US/UK for me...

_Sincerely,_

_WWD_

_P.S. I hope that wasn't too many questions. I don't want to be a bother._

_P.S.S. Guess which country I come from. I bet you won't guess correctly._

**AOF:** No problem, Wicked Witch's Daughter! Oh, and I think you are from…*thinks*………

**Korea:** KOREA!

**AOF:** NO!

**Korea: **:(

**AOF: **My real answer was going to be Sweden, but SOMEONE had to interrupt .*glares at Korea*

**France:** I think she's French.

**England:** Well, of course the narcissist would think that!

**AOF**: Next letter is from animorphsfreakgirl.

_Thanks for answering my questions! now for more questions.  
England, can you give America a big hug and tell him you're proud of him?_

**England**: Why should I do that? I'm not proud of him AT ALL! And I will never…NEVER…hug America!

**America:** Um…yeah, it's kind of awkward

**England:** Well, since AOF is going to force me…*walks over to America and hugs him* I…I'm proud of you, America.

**America:** *giggles* This is really funny, England.

**England:** NO IT'S NOT, AMERICA! Just for the record, I could never be proud of a git like you!

**AOF:** Moving on.

_America, are you aware that your national anthem is a dirty British drinking song?_

**America:** *mouth drops* WHAT? That's not true! "The Star-Spangled Banner" was written by Francis Scott Keys during the war of 1812, It patriotic, not lame and drunkish!

**England:** Why do all these questions have to mention me in them somewhere?

**AOF:** America...Calm down. I'll research a little about the national anthem and see what I come up with. *goes off to research*

**Germany:** I'll read the next question while AnimeOtakuFreak is away:

_England, Germany, would America have still won the revolution if you guys hadn't been hung over?_

**England: **I was not hung over while I was fighting.

**France:** *snickers* So basically….You're admitting that America's better than you whether your drunk or not.

**England:** YOU STAY OUT OF THIS FRANCE!

**Germany:** -_-' Can't the two of you behave yourselves for one minute…Please?

**England:** NOT WITH HIM BEING A SMART ASS!

**France:** Tsk, tsk, England. Such language.

**England:** Like you haven't said worse.

**AOF:** *opens door* I can hear two to from across the hallway……Does that mean I can't trust you all to be by yourself while I'm gone? Anyways, I finished the research. *holds papers* It turns out the song is sung to an old British tune normally sung at bars, but the words themselves don't reflect that song at all.

_Japan, did you enjoy kissing Greece? (rabid greecexjapan fangirl)_

**Japan:** Umm…..*looks incredibly nervous*

**AOF:** *squeal* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I need to know this answer. *leans forward to hear*

**Greece:** *pretends to sleep while he listens in*

**Japan:** Well…Since that was my first kiss…It would have to be the best one I've had. I-I don't really…know but……Maybe…*is overcome with embarrassment*

**AOF:** *frowns* That was disappointing, but still great!

**Greece:** *is smiling slightly*

_Turkey, do you wanna come over to my house next thanksgiving? I'd love to have you for dinner. *smiles like Russia*_

**Turkey:** O.O I don't know whose well-being I should be concerned for…Mine or yours. In any case, I'm going to have to say no to your invitation.

_Italy, are you glad that China invented pasta? (not a word Korea)_

**Korea:** *is about to open mouth, but closes it* Aww, man…

**Italy**: China invented pasta? I thought that was my invention!

**China:** We did have noodles before pasta, aru…

**Italy:** *glomps China* Thankyouthankyouthankyou sooooo much, China!

**China:** Um…You welcome, aru…Now do you mind getting off, aru?

_Prussia, if I act like you and my English teacher tells me I'm awesome, is he calling you awesome?_

**Prussia:** I would like to think so, but he is calling you awesome, too. So, I say both.

_Austria, can I give you a hug? You're a sexy musician._

**Austria:** Really? I'm flattered you think so. I don't know how to give you a hug, though….

**AOF:** So many hugs, so little time.

_Hungary, have you ever watched Junjou Romantica? It's juicy, delicious yaoi._

**Hungary:** *eyes widened* What? Yaoi? I haven't, but that's definelty something to consider.*looks to Japan* Do you think I could borrow some DVDs or something?

**Japan:** I don't see why not…

**Hungary:** *hugs Japan out of sheer excitement* Oh boy! Thanks, Japan!

**Japan:** *shuddering* S-s-s-s-s-s-s STOP! *pushes Hungary away* What do you think you're doing?

**Hungary:** What do you think YOU'RE doing, shoving me to the ground like that?

**AOF:** *loudly* Here's the last question from animorphsfreakgirl:

_And Canada, can I come over for dinner? I live like, 45 minutes from Windsor._

**Canada:**_ *_grins* I would really appreciate that! No one really visits me or talks to me except Kumakichi

**Koumajirou:** Who are you again?

**Canada:** I'm Canada…

_Thanks guys and gals!  
_  
**AOF:** Anytime! Now for our next letter….It is from RainSonata *letter falls to floor* Oh my, there're a load of questions here…..

**Everyone Else:** O.o

_Hi! I'm so happy to see a fanfic of this! You have no idea how it means to me! :)_

**AOF:** I'm happy to hear that, RainSonata!

_Ok, so... Here are my questions! If there are too many, you can always split my questions into parts.  
_

**AOF:** I think that sounds smart….Here is what I'll do. We'll split it into three parts and then continue with the letter in the next two chapters. Sound like a plan?

_to America-kun  
sorry for the questions, I'm an APUSH(Advance Placement US History) kid_

**America:** Oooo, really? That's cool!

_1. How is your "special relation" with England? I heard you two are doing well. :D_

**America:** …Special relation?

**AOF: ***reads next question without an answer*

_2. Your new president seems to be very popular with the other nations. How do you feel about it?_

**America:** Oh, he's cool! I like it how people like him. If the other nations weren't very enthusiastic, I would have a problem.

_3. Must you always act like an idiot? I'm American and sometimes, I feel ashamed of the stereotypes other nations label us as. I find hamburgers to be rather disgusting actually... I have nothing against you America-kun, I think you're cute and I love you to death. You have a good heart. But seriously, lay down the calories._

**America:** Um…..thanks? Sort of? Not really? I don't know if I could change myself…I mean, hamburgers are just so addicting.

**AOF:** I would be very interested in seeing you give up hamburgers. *grin*

**America:** Oh no……

**AOF:** *nods* Oh yes!

**Prussia:** HEY! You can't be suggesting things, AnimeOtakuFreak!

**AOF:** *looks at Prussia* Okay…I'm sorry….

_4. How did you feel when those frontier men nearly killed the beavers, otters, and buffalos to extinction during the 1800s?_

**America:** Extremely sad……and guilty…I mean, these were MY people massacring those animals by the thousands… *sniffs*

**AOF:** *Hands America a tissue* Okay, next question.

_5. What happened to your pet whale?_

**America:** *turns on TV and shows episode 51* There he is!

_6. Do you remember anything before England came? Surly you felt angry when he took your stuff away. Do you remember the Puritans?_

**America:** Of course I do! I remember when hamburgers weren't around and all the tribes were living on the land. The Puritans…..*turns pale* Don't remind me….

**Russia:** Oh, the Puritans were just NASTY, weren't they, America? Kolkolkolkolkol…

**America:** *eyes widened in fear* NOOOOO! I don't want to think about it!

**AOF: **Russia! Stop making America relive bad moments in his life!

**Russia: *** looks innocent* I didn't think America would be THAT affected by it.*purple steam emerges* I relive all my memories and they have no effect on me at all…

**AOF:** *whimpers* A-a-anyhow….l-l-let's answer some m-m-m-m-more questions… These are from Party-In-England's-Pa-

**England:**Oh great…This person again?

**AOF:** England…Don't be judgmental.

**England:** Look, I'm sorry, but having someone with that username kind of doesn't give a good first impression on the person whose name is used in the name.

**AOF:** *reads letter without another comment*

_HEY DUDE (England)! Where do you want us to meet, huh ? Anytime, anywhere...just pick the place and I'll be there!_

**England: **Okay! We'll meet in London, at noon, in front of the Big Ben. If you're not there, then I'll have to find your house and drag you there myself.

**AOF:** -_-' Good luck with that, I guess….

_Romano, you are my fav character and all (we have MUCH in common) but could you do me a favor~? A small favor. This may be much to your discomfort but after reading chap 3 this MUST be done. Actually 2 things._

**Romano:** Discomfort? What the hell does that mean?

_Spain for at least 5 minutes (I love these two 3) then say EXACTLY how it felt _

**Romano:** :O *a string of Italian curses* NO! NONONO! I refuse…

**AOF:** Okay, but according to the letter, and I quote…

_or else. I WILL blow up all your precious tomatoes with help from a little friend called a NUCLEAR BOMB (YES, I'm crazy)_

**Romano:**…S/He. Wouldn't. Dare.

**AOF:** I have a feeling s/he would.

**Spain: **Romano, I would just get it over with. I mean, blowing up tomatoes is not good…

**Romano:** *sigh* Okay, fine...I'll do it…But only for the sake of tomatoes.

**Spain: ***comes closer to Romano*

**Romano:** *presses his lips lightly against Spain*

**Spain:** *pulls Romano closer and presses their together with more strength*

**Romano:** *eyes are squinted shut*

**Spain:** *worms tongue into Romano's mouth*

**Romano:** *whimpers*

**AOF:** This kiss is almost as hot as France and England's was.

**Hungary:** I know! It's sooooooo hot! *eyes look dreamy* And we get to watch it for five delicious minutes!

*Five delicious minutes later*

**Romano:** *separates from Spain.* I…c-can't…breathe…

**Spain:** You have to tell everyone how it felt now.

**Romano: **Um…It was interesting…Like I was making out with a tomato…Spain's tongue tasted a little bit like tomatoes, I mean…And…I guess if I really, really had to kiss someone again…I'd kiss Spain.

**AOF:** How cute~ Let's move onto more questions.

_I haven't heard much from the oh so talkitive Italy so I'll ask him something!_

**AOF:** That's true. I'm surprised Italy hasn't been victim of that many questions.

**Italy: **Oooooo! What's the question? Is it about pasta? I hope it's about pasta!

_Italy...did you know pasta originated from Korea?_

**Italy: **B-but I thought it was from Chi-

**Korea: **No it wasn't, Italy. China was just pulling your leg. He didn't know what he was talking about. *whispers* That's what happens when you age. Your brain deteriorates and soon, everything you know starts to vanish.

**Italy:** Wha-? That's what happens? I DON'T WANNA GET OLD! *starts sobbing*

**AOF: **Korea....*sighs* Why must you make things more difficult for everyone?

**Germany:** *Pats Italy* It's okay.

**Italy: ***sniffs* I'm ready for the next question now…

**Korea: **Hey, speaking of China, where IS he?

**AOF: ***shrugs* I have no idea.

_And why are you naked at night with Germany? Do all Italians do that? Does Romano do that~? Did you do that as a little girl-I MEAN BOY?_

**Germany: **……………

**Romano: **I DON'T ****ING SLEEP NAKED! WHY THE **** WOULD I DO THAT?

**Italy: **To be honest, it gets kinda stuffy under the sheets at night in the summer…

**AOF: **So you wear clothes in the winter?

**Italy:** Depends.

**Germany: ***blushing*

_AND SPAIN~Tomatoes also originated in Korea 3!_

**Spain:** Where are you getting your history facts from? They originated in the Americas. I found them when I went to South America all those years ago.

**AOF: **Well said, Spain. Here's our last letter from Kiami-Flames!

_This is brilliant! *glomps you*_

**AOF:** *wobbles* Whoa…That was strong!

_Okay so here's a few questions:_

_Belarus, have you ever considered trying to tie up China, put him in a box, wrap it up with sunflower paper and a bow, and give him to Russia as an "Early Wedding Present"?_

**Belarus:** *sets down a present in front of Russia* How did you know?

**China:** *within the box* Help, aru!

**AOF: **:O! GET HIM OUT OF THERE! HE COULD SUFFOCATE!

**Belarus:** But I poked holes in the box…

**Russia:** *shivering*

**Korea: ***rips open present and begins to untie China* Are you okay, aniki?

**China: ***coughs* Yeah, I'm fine, aru. *stands up and looks at Belarus* What the heck was that for, aru?

**Belarus:** I needed something to help persuade Russia into marriage…

_Korea, what exactly is the face in your hair curl? Is it also a "special" zone like Italy's? By the way, I love your sleeves!_

**Korea: **It's my Korean spirit, of course, but it's not my vital regions. Oh and thanks *waves arms* I like 'em, too!

_China, if Korea's hair curl does work THAT way, the next time he tries to grope your breasts, why don't you just try pinching the curl a little?_

**China: **First, Korea just said his hair curl isn't like that, aru. Second, even if it was, I would do that, aru. That's not right, aru.

_Hong Kong, is it true that England is your papa and China your mama?_

**Hong Kong: **Wha-? Oh…um…Sure. Whatever.

**AOF: **Is this true, China and England?

**China:** *blushes* M-maybe…

**England: **How else do you think it happened?

**AOF: **Don't know. He could be one of Roman Empire's kids for all I know.

_Russia, w-would you mind terribly sharing your scarf with Belarus for just like 5 minutes? It would bring me such joy! (As long as Belarus promises not to harm it)_

**Russia:** N-n-noo! I won't let her do it.

**Belarus: **Oh, come on dear Russia! I promise not to ruin it, just like the question asked. *grabbed Russia's shoulders* If you don't give it to me, I'll have to use force.

**Russia: ***shudders as he pulls off his scarf and hands it over*

**Belarus: ***wraps the scarf around her neck* So soft and warm….

**Russia: ***in the corner*

**Belarus: **It even SMELLS like Russia… *sniffs the cotton*

**Russia: ***mortified*

**AOF: **You can give back Russia's scarf n-

**Belarus:** HEY! You said I had to have if for FIVE MINUTES! I'm not giving it back until then.

**AOF: **Okay. I'll just continue the last two questions then.

_To the girls, how do you all feel about the gender ratio of the countries?_

**Hungary: **I wish there were more girls, to be honest. There are enough guys as it is.

**Ukraine:** It doesn't bother me all that much, really. I mean, as long as there are girl countries, I'm good.

**Taiwan: **I need to have more girls near me. Can someone replace China with a girl country or something? That would make my day.

_And lastly... since you refuse to pick a favorite country AOF, how about a favorite pairing? (Or threesome? *wink*)_

**AOF: **Oh, I have so many pairings that I ship, it's unbelievable, but as far as favorites go, I think there are two that I support the most: Giripan and AmericaxCanada. There are others, but those are my OTPs that I support to all ends.

**America and Canada: ***look at each other*

**Japan: ***glances at Greece, who is still sleeping*

**AOF: **With that said, I'm pretty okay about people with other pairings that go against mine. You guys are awesome, too! And that concludes this round of question. See you all next time!

**Russia: **BELARUS RAN AWAY WITH MY SCARF!

**AOF: ***rubs temples* Great……

**It feels nice to be able to write this beloved fic once again after concentrating on other fics. I'm glad for all the glomps, thanks, and awesometastic questions I have been receiving! Again, I apologize for my absence*sniff*. I'll try my best to update faster.**

**The hardest part for me in this fic was Hong Kong. Since so little is known about him, it was hard to do his character without recreating another Sweden-fiasco. I guess I kinda took his few known attributes and let him create his own deposition through my writing. I don't know why he came out as grumpy, but I think it helped with the awkward element.**

**Arigato for the reviews! Keep them coming! And don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. There's always room for improvement!**

**~AnimeOtakuFreak1029**


	6. Chapter 5

**AOF:** Ola, everyone! Time for another exciting chapter of Hetalia Questions and Answers! We have many more questions and many more answers coming your way! Now, as promised, we will be continuing RainSonata's letter from last chapter because of its length. *unfolds letter* Looks like this group of questions is for China.

**China:** Let's hear them then, aru!

OMG, I love you! You're so kawaii! XD

**China: ***blushes* Thanks, aru!

_1. How many brothers and sister do you have? You have way too many. _

**China:** I know, aru. Sometimes I lose count, aru! Even so, I have *counts on fingers*… five….wait…maybe six….or is it seven, aru?

**AOF: **The point is you have a lot of them. Next question:

_2. Of all of the Asian nations you took care of, which was your favorite?_

**China:** My favorite, aru? Well, it's not good to pick favorites out of family members, but I would have to say that Japan was the best-behaved out of all of them, aru. With that said, I kind of liked Korea, too, aru. He kept things exciting, aru…..*tears start forming in his eyes* ..I-I'm sorry, aru…..

**AOF: **Don't cry! You're going to make me cry and then there will be this really awkward silence and….

**China: **I c-can't help it, a-a-aru…..I-it's hard to r-rem-m-member the p-past aru!

**AOF: *** hugs China* It'll be alright, China….It'll be alright.

**China: ***sniff* I think I'm better now aru…. Thanks, aru!

**Korea:** …Can I touch your breasts now?

**China:** WHAT THE HECK, ARU? NO WAY!

_3. Why did you have to go after Vietnam and take over her so many times? Come on, one thousand years? Seriously. _

**China:** Well….I guess old habits die hard, aru….Besides, I wanted to have more land, aru.

**Vietnam:** *snorts* Likely story.

_4. Do you like pandas? I love them too! :) Pandas FTW!_

**China: **Of course I love them, aru! Why else would I have one with me all the time, aru? *pets panda*

_5. How was it like being under Mongolia for awhile?_

**China: ***shudders* That was scary, aru! I still have nightmares of all those ways of torture, aru….

_6. Do you think it's strange to be around with the European and American nations? They're customs still seem rather odd to me and I've been raised with Americans_

**China:** They are odd, aru. I mean, whenever I explain what Peking dog is to some Europeans, they look at me like I have fourteen heads, aru! It's not THAT odd, aru! Plus, their drinking habits disgust me sometimes, aru. I wouldn't do that to myself, aru.

**France:** Really? What about that one time after the Beijing Olymp-

**China:** THAT WAS NOT ME, ARU!

**France:** *sarcastically* Oh sure. Because they are plenty other stinking old men with brown hair tied in a ponytail that end their sentences with "aru" and have a doll named Shinatty-chan which is really just a Hello Kitty doll with a mouth drawn on it. My mistake.

**AOF: ***ahem* Now that we are done arguing. Let us read the questions submitted to us by Peridot Tears.

_Hey, America, what do you think about New York? - I'm from there~_

**America: **New York is awesome. All the country and history and NYC is amazing! Love it there! I mean, there was that one time where-

**England:** We're not interested in back-stories, America

**America: **Aww, come on! That was a good story. It was funny, too!

**AOF: **I'm sure it was, America (- has already heard the anecdote before.) 

Prussia. What the hell did Ivan do to you while the Berlin Wall was up?

**Prussia: **For starters….it wasn't awesome….

**Russia: **I beg to differ, Prussia! It was the most awesome years of your life *purple steam*wasn't it?

**Prussia: **Like hell. Honestly, do you think your ominous stare's gonna work-

**Russia:** KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

**Prussia: **'tkillme!

**AOF: **…I guess it's safe to assume it was a scarring occurrence.

Hey, China, I'm Chinese~! :D What was the Three Kingdoms Period like for you? I'm a huge fan of Romance of Three Kingdoms :D

**China: **Confusing….I mean, being split into three different entities is not your normal occurrence, aru. It was pretty gory, too, aru. Are you, aru? I'm glad to hear you take interest in my culture, aru.

Sealand, what's it like to have Sweden as a father?

**Sealand: **Really cool! He's sort of silent, but he gives me support. He's better than England, in any case! Much better!

**Sweden: **I th'nk Seal'nd 's a goo' k'd.

**AOF:** AWWWW! How sweet!

**Prussia: **You can understand him? It sounds like he's speaking gibberish.

**AOF: **Well may be if you actually listened, he'd make sense.

**Prussia: **Whatever, AnimeOtakuFreak.

Spain. ...I like you. A lot. :D Not that way, but you're really cool~

**Spanish: **Muchas gracias, Peridot Tears! I think you're cool, too!

**AOF:** And now for the next letter….Hey! This is from my editor, MeowChan 16! Oh boy, wonder what she has to say!

_Hey America, please lick maple syrup off Canada's face. And then have a syrupy kiss 3._

**AOF: **:O….

**America:**…..Is she dead?

**France: **She's still standing up! Of course, she's still alive!

**AOF:…**

**England:** Okay, now I'm nervous. She's not reacting like normal fangirls would.

**AOF:** …eeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE! HOLY CRAP THIS IS TOO GOOD OF A QUESTION!

**England: **Never mind.

**AOF: **Thank you so much so the suggestion, MeowChan! *runs and gets maple syrup* Here you go, America!

**America:** *looks from bottle of maple syrup to Canada* Um….Hold your breath Canada. *squirts maple syrup onto Canada's face*

**Canada:** *now covered in syrup* Well…..Isn't this lovely?

**AOF: ***is scribbling down in journal*

**Hungary:** *Has camera out* MUST TAKE PICTURES OF YAOI!

**America:** *starts licking maple syrup off Canada's face*

**Canada: ***giggles and squirms* Your tongue tickles!

**America:** *takes a moment to swallow maple syrup* Tastes good.

**AOF: **Squeeeee! He said Canada tastes good!

**Romano: **Are you ****ing deaf? He was commenting on the maple syrup!

**AOF:** Whatever.

**America: ***after most of the maple syrup has been cleaned off* Time for the syrupy kiss!

*their lips meet*

**Canada: ***eyes close*

**America:** *swipes tongue over Canada's lips*

**Canada: ***whimpers*

**AOF:** *is sweating while writing* Must…..expand…..moment!

*America and Canada separate*

**AOF: **Wheeeeee! That was soooo hot! Hungary, I leaving you in charge of this while I go type up and post this! *runs out of the room*

**Hungary: **Alright! *picks up next letter* Let's see what- *reads sender*- Charley The Plant has to say.

_Finland, since we got a little confession from Sweden earlier it's just fair to ask you too... Are you gay?_

**Finland: ***shrinks* Ummmmmmmmmm…..I don't….I mean…well…I guess I'm bi…more or less, I mean…..yeah…

And you're aware that here in Sweden homosexual pairs can marry in church? You know you want to...

**Finland:**…

**Sweden: ***murmurs something in Swedish to Finland*

**Hungary: **I guess that's all we're getting from them.

Belarus, could you please stop scaring Russia into the closet? It's hard to conquer the world from in there so save it for later.

**Belarus: **I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not my fault he runs into the closet. If he would jut marry me, this wouldn't be a problem, right Russia?

**Russia:** Yes…o-o-of course…hehheh *thinks* _Please get her away from me!_

Though you could dispose of the closet, it's far too suggesting standing there... Things can get out of hand. And it dared to separate you and your brother, right?

**Belarus: **Yes! Yes it did. Maybe I should ask AnimeOtakuFreak once she gets back from her….what is she doing away?

**Hungary: **Fangirl stuff, I guess.

Is anyone in here feeling sadistic?

**Russia: ***Raises hand with enthusiasm*

**Turkey: **If it involves Greece, why not?

**Greece:** *growls* Shut your trap, Turkey….No one cares…

**Turkey: **I beg to differ. I happen to have many fan girls who care about me.

**Hungary: **You two better stop before I hit you over the head with a frying pan.

*the argument stops*

**Hungary: **Much better. Let us continue.

I wanna see a depressed England!

**England: **Well, I don't, thank you very much! Besides, you can't make me depressed!

You know what to do, America.

**America: ***with a mouthful of hamburger*… I do?

_Put that hamburger down a second and remind him of certain things, will ya? (Or ask the author if you're too slow to get it.)_

**America: ***at Hungary* What am I supposed to remind him of again?

**Hungary: ***blinks* How should I know? I'm not AnimeOtakuFreak!

**America: **…..I have a feeling it has to do with a war or something….but I'm not sure which one…

**England:** *flinches*

**America: **…I think it had something to do with France…..um….the Hundred Years War?

**England: **What about it, America?

**America: **It was a war….it lasted 100 years-

**England: **-116 years.

**America: **Same thing. You had to be against France for that whole time. Didn't that sorta suck for you?

**England:** Well, yeah…I mean, no one wants to be at war for that long….

**America: **Yeah. I would've died if I had been battling France.

**England: **And what a relief that would've been.

**America: **…Are you depressed yet?

**England: **No.

**America: **…now?

**England: **No!

**America:** …How about now?

**England: **Still no.

Now, are you feeling a bit sad and frustrated, England?

**England: **The only emotion I feel right now is annoyance!

_Take it out on America, any way you like!_

**England: **…Can I duct tape his mouth shut?

**America: **What?

**Hungary: ***holds out duct tape for England*

**England:** *snatches* Thank you! *looks to America* Now, for your punishment. *puts tape over America's mouth*

**America: **Mmmph!

**England: ***puts hand to ear* What's that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you!

_And Russia, I'd like to see some blood... Or wait, this might be getting inappropriate. Shall we catch a Baltic later instead?_

**Russia: **What's wrong with some blood? I'm sure our readers wouldn't mi-

**Hungary: **Yes. Yes they would.

**Russia: **I don't thi-

**Hungary: ***glares*

Well, see you later everyone... I certainly won't leave you in peace just yet~

**Everyone: **…

**AOF:** *burst through the door* Finally, now that that's done and over with, I can continue reading the letters. *takes the two remaining envelopes from Hungary* Thanks for watching over this while I was gone.

**Hungary:** No problem! I can see why you enjoy your job so much.

**AOF: **Now for something from ArtemisFowl'sGirl09

_France: Squee! *glomp* I love you, you're so cool! Anyways, my question is... which products do you use in your hair? It's always so radiant and soft *drool* hehe, sorry 'bout that..._

**France:** *shakes hair sexily* L'Oreal. Because I'm worth it.

Italy: WILLYOUCOMEOVERTOMYHOUSE?IMADEPASTAANDANDANDAND...*GLOMPS*

**Italy: **You made pasta? !

England: I live in England! Whoo, it felt cool to say that I live in England...anyways, I disagree that your food is horrible! I like it a hell of a lot more than Canadian food anyways (lol, I'm originally from Canada)

**England: ***surprised* you…you like my food? Thanks so much! I really don't understand why so few people recognize its lovely flavor.

**Everyone Else: ***mumbles*

**AOF: **Onwards, to the last letter by Junkai

_Glomps AnimeOtakuFreak* Thank you for making this fanfic! =3_

**AOF: **Anytime, my friend. I live to write.

*Ahem* Anyway, I have some (useless) questions for you:

**AOF: **Fire away! :D

1- You don't like USUK, right? O_o

**AOF: **….Oh boy…The one question I dread answering. *takes in deep breath* You hit the nail right on the head, I'm afraid. I am not a fan of USUK. *looks at the ground* In fact, to be strictly honest with you all, I really find that pairing rather gross and unattractive. Even with that said, I don't want my OTPs to be the only pairings accepted here. Feel free to send us requests concerning any pairing, whether I support it or not.

_2- Can you tolerate England's scones? Because I can! *Bought it from the internet =D(?)*_

**AOF: **I don't recall having ever tried one, but I hope to soon. That's cool that you can survive English cooking. You must have one tough stomach.

Now, this is for America and France (Not a real question):

Make a competition, 'Who kisses England better?' *Fangirl squeal~*3

**AOF: **….Well, won't this be interesting?

**Hungary: ***squee* YAOI!

**England: **No.

**Hungary: **What do you mean "no"?

**England:** NO.

**Hungary: **Oh come on, England! You have got to have a better attitude abou-

**England:** NO NO NO NO NO NO! I refuse to participate. I've already been kissed by these creeps more than necessary, okay?

**AOF:** No! Whatever the fans want, the fans get, okay? You agreed to this, remember? You said that you'd be willing to answer questions and perform dares, so…America, France, hop to it! Start the smooch fest!

**America:** *Takes off duct tape and goes up to England*So….It's my turn first, huh?

**England:** *backs away* P-put that duct tape back on!

**America:** *gives England a sexy smile* I'm sure you'll enjoy this- *captures England and pulls him close. Their foreheads meet.*- because Imma gonna blow you away.

**England:** *blushes bright red and tries to squirm away*

**Hungary:** Oh god, here it comes…!

**AOF:** Look at the floor, AnimeOtakuFreak, look at the floor.

**America:** *crushes their lips together*

**England**: *is petrified*

**America:** *explores England's mouth with his tongue*

**England:** *whimpers*

**AOF:** Just keep looking….just keep looking…

**Hungary:** *snapping picture* That kiss is just GORGEOUS! Keep it up, America!

**America:** *runs fingers through England's hair*

**England:** Mmmhn….

**America:** *Sucks on England's skin just below the jaw line*

**England:** *is breathing heavily*

**America:** *releases England and has a large, giddy smile on* France can't hope to beat that kiss.

**England:** *is dizzy* Ugh…..I wanna throw up…

**America:** *frowns* I know…Duct tape tastes horrible…I would've thought you could handle the taste because your food is really bad…

**England:** *glares*

**AOF:** *sighs in relief* Now, for France.

**France:** *sneaks up and grabs him from behind*

**England:** *squeaks as he is turned around*

**France:** * grins mischievously* America's kiss will seem like a lame peck after I'm done with you.

**England:** *looks rather horrified*

**France: ***nibbles and kisses along England's neck.*

**England: ***whimpers*

**France: ***Gives him a large kiss*

**England: *** clutches France's shirt in tight fists*

*They remain in this state for several minutes*

**France:** *Slides tongue along England's*

**England:** Mmm…

**AOF:** Oh yes! *fistpump* This is what I'm talking about.

**France:** *licks each of England's eyebrows and nips his nose*

**England:** ….._haa.._

**France:** *runs tongue along releases him and smirks* You seemed to enjoy that, _mon cher_.

**England:** *wipes his lips and looks disgusted* Git. I wouldn't enjoy a kiss from you in a million years.

**France:** Oh really? So that other requested kiss we shared in here wasn't enjoyable either? As I recall, you _begged_ me to kiss you full on the mouth.

**England:** That was only because I didn't want you _exploring_ me, for goodness sake!

**AOF: ***is satisfied* Moving on.

To Canada:

Hello there! *Waves hands* I just want to tell you that you are my second favorite character, and that I'll never forget you!

**Canada: **Thank you so much! I feel a lot better about myself when people recognize me.

To England:

How did the "competition" feel? *Smirks*

**England: **WHY YOU…! You are going to go under such a curse…

**Hungary: **I think America's kiss was better!

**AOF: **WHAT? That's totally not true. France's was a lot better.

**Hungary: **Oh come on! America totally had something magnificent. I wouldn't even be surprise if England started having the hots for America because of that.

**England: **O.O I would not!

**Hungary: **Yes, you would! You're just denying it.

**AOF: **Hey, France's lip-lock with England lasted for at least a good two minutes! America's lasted, what, 30 seconds? And I could've sworn I saw England kissing France back. SO HA!

**Hungary: **That doesn't prove anything!

**AOF:** Does too

**Hungary:** Does not.

**AOF:** Does too

**Hungary:** Does not.

**AOF:** Does t-

**Hungary:** End of discussion

**AOF: ***opens mouth*

**Hungary: **END OF DISCUSSION

**AOF: ***frowns and continues reading*

And you are my favorite character EVER! I just can't stop loving you~~ *cough andpairingyouwi theveryoneasuke cough*

**England: **…I guess I can forgive you if you like me so much, but honestly…that was uncalled for and unnecessary

Send meh some scones! And a fairy xD

**England: ***Face brightens* One scone coming right up, but I may not be able to send you a fairy. They can be nasty to ship…

To Sealand:

*Whisper* I recognize you as a country! But don't tell England, he would be mad at me! :C

**Sealand: **YOU DO? That's awesome! With more people like you, perhaps someday I will be my own country!_To Spain:_

Yo hablo español! *Por eso es que tengo errores, perdónenme!*

**Spain: **¿De veras? ¡Qué estupendo! Siempre me gusta hablar en mi primera lengua. Y no te preocupes sobre errores. El inglés es un idioma difícil para entender._Tell Romano about your feelings! Don´t be a coward!_

**Spain:…**¿Qué?

**Romano: **Che cosa? You….you have feelings for me..?

**Spain: **Uh….Well…

**Romano: ***frowns*

**Spain: ***is looking a bit shy*

**Romano: **Well? Could you tell me the ****ing truth? Or are you just going to stand there like the damn idiot you are?

**Spain: **Romano…I-

**Romano: **Awww, forget it bastard! I'm not interested in what's going on in that stupid head of yours.

**Spain: **…..You aren't…?

**Romano: **Pfft…W-why should I? You aren't worth it! I really don't care that you're a bit attractive, or that you risked your life to save me on several occasions…because I could've defeated that damn Turkey face if you had given me a couple of minutes.

**Turkey: **8(

**Spain: ***smirks* But what about when you starting calling for me to save you. *speaks like Romano* "Damn it, Spain! Come and rescue me already."

**Romano:**SHUT YOUR FACE, BASTARD!

To Egypt:

I LOVE YOU~~! (You are my third fav character)

**Egypt:** …..

To America:

I know you can read the atmosphere! And that you are a yandere!

**America: **So I don't need that book then! HA HA! *turns to Japan*….What does "yandere" mean?

**Japan:**Er…I believe they described you as bipolar or psychotic.

**America: **…O.O….Thanks…?

And finally, AOF, I have a request:

Please put England, France and America in a closet for an hour. I want to see what happens!*Wink*

**AOF: ***evil grin* This is going to be so much fun!

**America: **….

**England: **Why?

**France: **_O hon hon hon…_

**AOF:** *opens the door* In you three go!

*France, England and America are pushed into the closet*

**AOF:** *opens laptop and pulls up a webcam window*

**Everyone Else:** *gathers around the monitor to watch the action*

**England: ***pounds on door* You wankers! Release us this instant!

**America:** Yeah! I still have that hamburger I need to finish.

**France:** *lays back, propped up on some cardboard boxes*

**England: ***looks back at France* Why do you look so satisfied?

**France:** I want out of here as much as you do, _mon ch-_

**England:** DON'T SAY IT!

**France:** But, you know how forceful AnimeOtakuFreak is. She's not going to let us out until our hour is up.

**America:** I WILL RELEASE US! I AM THE HERO AND JUSTICE ALWAYS PREVAILS!

**England: ***facepalm* As usual, you two are royal pains in the ass.

**America: ***starts moving clothes and boxes* I need something long…

**France:** _Oui_…what exactly are you going to do, _Amerique_?

**America:** You'll see!

**England:** ….

**America: **Here we go! *has a long pole in his hand*

**England: **America…please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do?

**America:** *backs up until he is facing the door. Holds stick against his side.* This door is only made of wood, so I should be able to break it.

**France:** Um…..That may not be-

**America:** *charges at the door and slams the pole into it at full-force.*

**France:** -smart.

**America:** *is rebounded to the floor, still holding the pole.* Ugh…

**England:** *sighs* Once again, more evidence that you are a dunce.

**America; ***staggers to feet* I'm okay…..Man, that door is stronger than I thought. I guess we will have to wait an hour.

*Fifteen minutes pass*

**France:** That's not right!

**England:** Of course it's correct, you git! Zombies are people. You're just too dense to see it.

**France:** *sigh* But how come there are zombie cats and zombie dogs?

**England:** There's no such thing. Zombies can only be people; therefore they are people and should be recognized as people.

**France:** _Angleterre_, I would think being a zombie is more of a condition. Once we get out of the place, I can show you a movie with zombie animals that are certainly not humans.

**America:** NO! NOT A SCARY MOVIE! *shivers*

**England:** Shut up, America. Mommy and Daddy are talking.

**France:** *chuckles* I can see you like being the uke, England.

**England:** What in hell's name are you going on about?

**France:** Well, you seem to have identified yourself at the mother, so..

**England**: GIT! That's not true. I would be the father.

**France:** I'd like to see you try.

**England:** *leaps on France*

*Fighting ensues*

**America:** Aww! They look like they're the best of friends.

**France:** …Really, America?

*45 minutes into the dare*

**America: **England! I'm bored!

**England: **That's not my problem.

**America: **But I don't know what to do!

**England: ***sigh* Why don't you look through the closet and see if there are any games?

**America: ***shrugs* Alright…

**France: ***is chuckling*

**England: ***raises eyebrow* What's so funny?

**France:** I found a stash of some rather….._interesting_ comics that, let's just say, speak to my interests. *wink*

**England:** *peers into box* These are all in Japanese. What sort of enjoyment are you getting out of this if you can't understand what they-

**France:** *shows England a picture*

**England:**….oh….

**AOF:** *glances at Japan* Any explanations?

**Japan:** *is blushing furiously* I-I guess I forgot to take them out of the c-closet…

**Hungary:** SO THEY ARE YOURS!

**Prussia: ***whispers*Better find another hiding place for them, Japan. Especially if there's yaoi.

**Japan:**….I most certainly will.

*Later*

**AOF:** Alright! Time to let these guys out!

*opens door for America, England, and France*

**America:** Boy, was that intense! There was so much stuff in there!

**France:** *still reading doujinshi*

**Japan:**….France-san….would you please put that back where you found it?

**France:** *clutches*_ Non_, I like it.

**Japan:** *sighs*

**England:** *is grumbling about how he shouldn't have signed up for this*

_And I'm really sorry if I have some mistakes!_

**AOF:** Oh, that's nothing to worry about! You should see my writing before I buckle down and edit it. And those are all the questions. Please keep them coming! Until next time!

* * *

**With a new year in our midst, I feel it's a great time to post something for all of you! I hope you've enjoyed this hectic chapter. Here are some side notes:**

-"**Ola" is "hello" in Portuguese, unless I am mistaken. It may seem like an error of 'hola', but the Portuguese don't put the 'h' in front.**

**-We have our cameo of Vietnam! Since she isn't as developed in character as the other countries, I don't know if the remark she made was alright, but I would assume the average country wouldn't be so thrilled with being invaded.**

**-If you were wondering about AOF's random inspiration moment, that is a true occurrence. I wrote a fanfic based on the question asked by MeowChan16. **

**-For those of you who don't speak Spanish, here's a translation: **

_**I speak Spanish. (This is why I have so many errors, excuse me)**_

**Spain: Really? Awesome! I always like to speak in my first language. And don't worry about mistakes. English is a difficult language to understand.**

**-During the little closet fiasco, I made two pop culture references. If you can point them out and tell me where I got them from, I shall give you a prize! (Hint: Both originated in videos on a very popular video-sharing website.)**

**-As lastly, Hetalia Questions and Answers has reached its 100th review! French the llama, that's awesome! Congrats to thefireywaterdrummer, who is getting a request for being our lucky reviewer and thanks to you, my dearest readers, for making this fanfiction possible. I seriously couldn't do it without you.**

**May your New Year be prosperous,**

**AnimeOtakuFreak1029**


End file.
